1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for controlling display power depending on applications at an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, an electronic device using a battery has various forms of saving electric power consumed therein. For example, an electronic device having a prediction unit for predicting whether power saving is available may have a function to notify a power saving option. In this case, a user receiving such a notification may select whether to use a power saving mode.
Another power saving technique is to monitor the quantity of currently consumed power and then to differently supply power according to circumstances. In this case, a current circumstance may be analyzed through a sensor, and thus power consumption may be changed dynamically depending on a user status.
Even in the same circumstance, an electronic device may have different amounts of power consumption depending on an application used. However, there is no solution of operating an application with low power according to such circumstances.